opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
DEBIT, take out the I, and you have DEBT, this is your reality you slave.
by Cassidysummers People drive down the streets, their destination a job. Why is this so? To get a paycheck and make ends meet. Some people let the government tax your labor even though right in the constitution it clearly states there shall be no direct taxes on our labor. As much as people believe the constitution is for them it has been there has been a significant amount of mutilation by, politicians, judges, bankers, and people who are not of the common folk, the rich ruling elites with one goal, creating wealth for themselves and their families. This is how Alexander Hamilton wanted it to be, and this seems to be the senario we are living today. These elites make amendments to our constitution in their favor, E.G. the federal reserve act, passed on December 23, 1913 during Christmas vacation when many senators and congressman were home celebrating the holidays with their families. Big bankers like J.P Morgan, Paul Warburg, and John D. Rockefeller who had been lobbying for years to install a central bank into America finally achieved their goal after paying off senators to pass the Federal Reserve act. I won’t bore you anymore, or better you; I won’t give you important facts about the history of America, and the future reason and down fall of our once great republic. I know this bores the common folk because people are more interested in which pop star got arrested which night and for what reason they were arrested, or the score to the football games, or the spun out news the Media Corporations twist out of their behinds. No I wont bore you with this information, Ill only quirk your mind, and perhaps some day, after you realized you have wasted your entire lives staring into a box that continuously lies to you, sells to you, encourages you to take medicines that kill your brain, and dumbs you down, then perhaps that day, you can go find the information on your own. I will be called a conspiracy theorist, when in doubt I am nothing of the sort; the facts are laid out for you on governmental websites and right in our very own constitution. The legislation passed to install the Federal Reserve, (who coins our money, determines how much it is worth, determines the interest rates, and can only continue to run by creating debt for everybody in the United States) is illegal, and perhaps some day, brainwashed Americans who once again continue to stare at the TV, will realize that they have wasted their lives away, and perhaps they should take action and restore our once great and free America. Perhaps that day will come after every American has accumulated so much debt, that you will be forced to work it off for free, in a debtor’s prison. We are slaves using fake money, called plastic credit cards, and debit cards (read closely, DEBIT almost spells out DEBT, just take out the I). And this is what the Big Bankers who I mentioned above wanted and this is what their kin want, this is what Politicians are paid off to push, and this is reality. Continue spending your fake money on material bullshit that does nothing for you. Continue to portray these fake cultures that push you to consume, continue running up your debt, because that is what they want. Slavery is inevitable; this is what America is heading for. My book is coming soon, Give me one year and I will have a beautiful Novel showing you all exactly what our reality will be within the next 25 years. Your children will be slaves working off your debt. Good day, good night, good bye America. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: October 1, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.